


An Added Bonus

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, It started out as just a happy little fluffy thing, Making Love, Neck Kissing, Swordsman!Killian, and turned into something significantly smutty, but then wow did it snowball, captainswan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma asks Killian to teach how to sword fight, she never expected the added bonus that came with the lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Added Bonus

"Killian, can I ask you a favor?" Emma asked out of the blue, turning to him as he set down the bag of grilled cheese and onion rings from Granny's that made her stomach rumble. 

"Anything, love." 

"Would you teach me how to sword fight? Or at least, you know, how to _handle_ a sword?" 

He gave her a surprised look as he opened the bag, handing her her lunch. "Now why do you want to know how to sword fight?" He asked curiously, biting an onion ring. 

She shrugged, unwrapping her sandwich and taking a bite. "Seems like everyone else here knows how to fight with a sword...David, Mary Margaret, probably even Granny; and I'm feeling left out of the group." 

"You _do_ reccall that everyone came here from the Enchanted Forest a long time ago and that was the most common weapon? You can handle your gun rather well, and you've got magic too." Killian pointed out after swallowing another bite of his own sandwich. 

"I know that," she rolled her eyes and looked up at him, "But what if we go to a different land where we might have to blend in? I can't just whip out my gun, nor can I use magic. You willing to teach me or not? I can always go ask David..." The beginnings of a smirk danced across her lips. 

He shook his head quickly, "You've made your point. And don't expect me to pass up the opportunity to teach you something, Swan." He took another onion ring and ate it, then continued. "Why don't we meet at the Jolly Roger at, say, sundown. I'll have everything prepared." Killian stood up off of the corner of the desk which he was leaning on, crumpling up his trash as he gave her a crooked smile, "I have a feeling this will be fun." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around six o'clock when the sun began to disappear beyond the horizon, and Emma was already on her way to the docks. As she approached Killian's ship, she smiled. He had lit the decks of the ship with more lights than she could count, candle flames flickering every which way in the slight breeze. She walked up onto the deck and looked around, finding Killian leaning against the mast with his arms crossed over his chest and a large book in his hand. 

"What's the book for?" 

"For you to read." He replied, standing up and extending the book towards her. 

She looked at him incredulously, "How about I just hit you with it? I don't want to read a book on sword fighting when I can actually be taught in person." 

He chuckled, tossing the book away where it landed with a thump on the wooden deck. "I knew you wouldn't fall for that. But before we even pick up the sword, I have some basics to go over. It's not as easy as it may seem, love." 

Emma shook her head slightly and gave him an exasperated grin. "Well _you're_ the master at this. So please, enlighten me." 

Over the course of the next hour she was taught how to stand correctly ( _feet apart, Swan, or you won't maintain control of your balance when hit_ ), how to learn when her opponent was about to make a move and how to block it ( _it's important to move quickly and don't stay on the defensive. Always be ready to attack._ ), and how to always keep her blade close to her body, never stretch out her blade to counter her opponents attack ( _you'll move quicker and stronger if you slide your feet rather than step, staying on the balls of your feet._ ) 

They went over so many things that her head was starting to spin, but when he finally handed her a wooden sword and asked her to hold up her blade while standing in a ready position, she didn't say no. "A wooden sword? Really?" (She didn't say she wouldn't complain) 

"Yes, a wooden sword. I'm not about to let you hurt yourself - or me - with a blade as sharp as that of a real sword. And besides, the weight of a real sword would startle you." He flashed her a smile and tilted his head slightly, "I think for now, this provides an ample challenge for a beginner such as yourself. Now, are you ready to begin?" 

Emma nodded and Killian dropped his sword and walked up to her, fixing her stance and correcting the position in which she he'd her sword. "Always keep your weapon ready, elbows bent and close to your body, sword extended towards your opponents neck; and make your first attack count." Then finally he stepped back and held up his own sword. "Attack me." 

She blinked, hesitating, and he reached out and tapped her sword with his. "Don't hesitate. Attack. You'll learn to act on instinct, but for you just focus on what I've taught you thus far." He stepped back and she stepped forward, sliding her foot as she was told, and keeping her balance, then swinging at his legs. Her attack was blocked easily, and before she knew it she was being attacked. She yelped as her shoulder stung, blonde hair swinging around her shoulders, the shorter strands slapping her in the face as she looked down at her stinging shoulder and then back up at Killian. 

"What did I say, Swan? Don't hesitate." 

Setting her expression into a mask of determination, she swung again, advancing on him and making him step backward and block her attack gracefully. He moved so fluidly as she continued to attack and he continued to block, occasionally going on the offensive and attacking her, only rapping her lightly on the arm or a light jab to her undefended torso. She watched him closely and learned how far he could reach, remembering that he only had one hand, and used that to her advantage. Grinning with excitement now, she stepped back as he attacked her once again. She blocked it and pushed back, going for a jab to the stomach, which he once again blocked easily. She slid her sword down the length of his, and hit his arm none too lightly. Her confidence grew and she attacked again, slide/stepping forward a few times before tripping over the below decks hatch. She fell forward and rolled onto her back as quickly as she could, but she wasn't quick enough and just like that she had a wooden blade pressing lightly against her neck and Killian's smirk a few inches from her own. She was breathing heavier than she'd expected, but her body was pumping with adrenaline. 

"Always watch your footing, love. You'd be dead by now." His voice was soft and confident, not at all winded like she was. His ocean blue eyes held hers steadily and his breath fanned over her face, smelling faintly like what they'd had for lunch. And the way he was leaning over her, his lips hovering only a few inches above hers...was becoming very distracting. 

She tried to shake her thoughts off and grinned coyly back at him, "Oh but I'm pretty sure you'd be dead too." She lifted her sword in her right hand and prodded it into his side, causing him to roll off of her. 

"I don't think so!" He replied, his tone taunting as he stood up again, waiting for her to do the same. She eagerly complied, aiming for his legs again. He danced out of the way and they parried back and forth for several more minutes. She used everything she'd been taught, but Killian was always one step ahead of her; until eventually she was once again pinned, fake sword to her neck. Only this time, she was pinned against the railing and now both of them were breathing heavily. 

"That's the second time this evening, that I've had the chance to kiss you and haven't." Killian whispered, his voice filled with anticipation, lust, and confidence. 

"Don't you mean kill?" Emma replied in an equally wanting whisper, halfheartedly stabbing his foot with the tip of her dull wooden sword, then dropping it as he pressed closer, removing his own sword from her neck. 

"I mean kiss, Swan. I'll be the first to admit that you look....ravishingly dangerous, attempting to attack me. You did so quite well, I will say, for your first time." 

"I think I had a good teacher." She taunted him, leaning her head forward so that when she spoke again, their lips brushed. "What are you waiting for, Captain?" 

She heard his sharp intake of breath and felt him breathe out slowly, "Lesson's over." And then he kissed her roughly, passionately, and _exactly_ the way he knew she liked it. She kissed him back as passionately as he had kissed her, her eyes falling closed and her heart rate doubling instantly. 

Almost immediately he pressed himself even closer, forcing her legs slightly apart as he tilted his hips into hers. She heard herself whimper as he let his mouth trail down to her pulse point where he nipped at it then soothed with a gentle kiss. Emma arched her neck and back as his hook tugged at the waistband of her jeans and his fingers tangled into her blonde hair. 

She relished in the feel of his body pressing against hers, the warmth of his breath dancing across her skin and their soft moans as their once simple kiss escalated to a hot and heavy make out session against the railing of the Jolly Roger, all within the space of less than a minute. It wasn't often enough that she had alone time with Killian, and she knew just as well as he that when they did, they would _always_ take it. His hips rolled into hers again and she gasped as his quickly hardening arousal rubbed just the right way against her sensitive skin, over her jeans and all. 

Killian knew how to tease, and he was confident in his abilities to please her, but she could hear the thick and pure _lust_ in his hoarse whisper. "You like that, love?"

"Mmhm," Emma moaned, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and gasping as he did it again. She was more than tempted just to let him take her right here and now on the deck of his ship, but then realized that the hundreds of candles he'd lit up earlier were lighting up the decks quite well. They could easily be seen from the docks, and she could just imagine what would happen if someone saw them. The news would be around town faster than it would take to say, "No!" So, thinking quickly, Emma pictured the cabin beneath their feet and lifted her lips hungrily back to Killian's, letting her emotions guide them down to the cabin within an instant. 

If he was surprised at the sudden scenery change, he didn't act like it. Instead, he stepped away and began removing his many layers of clothes, never breaking eye contact as she did the same. Within seconds most of their clothes were on the floor (everything save her panties and bra, and his underwear and hook), and then neither of them could wait any longer. She let out a gasp as he pushed her back onto the mattress, his body flush against hers, hips rolling, and his mouth pressed to hers, their tongues dancing. The weight of his body on hers was perfectly hard and she moaned as the tip of his hook dug into her hip hard enough to leave a bruise, then tore at her underwear, ripping them off. She was far beyond caring what happened to them as he bared his length and rubbed it along the wetness between her thighs. 

She parted her lips from his for a second, just long enough to speak, her tone laced with desperation. "Make me come, Killian." 

She saw a flash of a grin, "Gladly," and then his teeth were once again nibbling at her earlobe and all down her neck and shoulder, leaving red marks that she would have to get rid of come morning; and they both groaned in pleasure as he slipped inside her. They quickly found a good rhythm, hard and fast, until she came with a barely repressed scream as waves of intense orgasmic pleasure and heat overtook her. 

As her orgasm faded, she felt that Killian wasn't slowing down. If anything, he was riding her faster, nearing his own. She arched her back and grit her teeth, his fingers tangled in her hair, holding her still while he let out gasps of curses mixed among her name. 

"Fuc-" His head rested between her breasts as he thrusted again and again. " _Gods_ , Swan you lovely-" he cut himself off as his head rose and intense bliss overtook his features. She gasped as he slammed into her once more then released his load. 

And just like that the energy was gone from both of them. He pulled out of her and rested beside her, both of them gasping for breath. Her core ached and throbbed from being so roughly pounded, but it was an ache she relished. Emma turned her head to look at Killian and met his bright blue eyes. She smiled and he smiled back, leaning in to kiss her again, this time softly and tenderly. 

"I'll never tire of you, Swan." He breathed, pulling her closer with one arm. 

"Why don't we have another lesson tomorrow evening?" She suggested, a knowing smile on her lips as he kissed her once again. She relaxed into him, the warmth of their hot, tired bodies almost too much heat to be comfortable, yet she didn't move away. She didn't feel the urge to run, not with him, and here she was offering to go again. 

"And by lesson you mean..."

"You know exactly what I mean." 

She got another happy, tender kiss and then they finally both closed their eyes, exhausted. She could get used to this, falling asleep with Killian Jones, letting him love her and her love him. What was it that Neal had always said to her? ' "That's how you know you've really got a home. 'Cause when you leave it.....there's this feeling you can't shake. You just _miss_ it." ' That was how she used to feel with Neal, but now it was how she felt with the man who had her wrapped in his arms. 

She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I hate asking for you all to leave comments and things but I would reeeeally love feedback on this one. I'm gonna be honest and say that I haven't written much smut, so maybe give a girl some pointers on how I could improve? Or even if you don't have any constructive feedback to give, just let me know what you thought! 
> 
> (If you know me(and I know none of you do), you'll know that I hate being the center of attention, but in order to improve my writing I need constructive feedback from those of you who read my writings! It means the world to me when you comment, so thank you so much in advance to all of you who oblige my request!)


End file.
